


Thirst

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut Jensen Ackles, Comeplay, Dom/sub Play, Facials, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Jensen is a slut, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: Jensen gets like this sometimes, desperate and needy for Misha in a way that’s overwhelming and he needs Misha to reign him in a bit.





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> The original thought behind this was: what if Jensen craved having Misha's cock in his mouth? I apologize for the blatant objectification of Mr. Ackles, but this needed to be done. 
> 
> As always I can be found on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anastiels). <3

Midday heat shines down on Misha’s shoulders, seeping through the fabric of the trenchcoat, warming him from the outside in against the slight autumnal chill.

“Cut!” Nina yells, more a half-sigh than anything else. 

Misha darts his eyes over to Jensen who is shaking out his arms and grumbling something under his breath. 

“What’s up with you?” Jared mutters, glancing over at Jensen with an exaggerated side-eye. 

They’ve been trying to shoot Jensen’s coverage on this one scene for the past twenty minutes to no avail. 

“Nothing,” Jensen grunts, shoving at Jared’s arm. He shrugs his shoulders, closes his eyes and sucks a deep breath in, getting back into character, and then looks over at Misha. 

Misha waits, Cas-mode on, for his cue. He watches Jensen, whose gaze lingers too long on him, so much so, that Misha quirks an eyebrow up at him. They don’t do this on set, they try not to. 

Something is up. 

Misha waits a couple more takes, carefully observing how Jensen fucks up every single one of his lines, not due to any exterior forces inhibiting him, he simply is messing up. It’s unusual, usually Misha is the one struggling, never Jensen. 

“And cut. Jensen, you good?” Nina asks, a worried look on her face.

Jensen sighs, holds up a finger and says, “Yeah, just... give me a minute.”

He stalks over to the side of the parking lot where they’re shooting the scene, hands stuffed deep in his pockets. Jared moves to follow him, but Misha stops him, a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“Let me.”

Jared nods, smiling gratefully at Misha. “Good luck, he’s acting weird.”

Misha crosses the distance between them. He eyes the tense set of Jensen’s shoulders, the way he’s scuffing his boot against the curb, and wonders what happened. This morning he was fine. They’d woken up together, an early call for today meaning Misha stayed over. They fucked lazily in bed before Misha dragged Jensen into the shower with him, a near perfect morning.

“Hey,” Misha says, cheerful and light, a note of love in his voice, just for Jensen. He rests a hand on Jensen’s shoulder, warm pressure, something that’s always grounded Jensen when he’s having trouble. 

Jensen turns to him, entire demeanor softening when he sees Misha. 

“You okay?” Misha asks, eyes roaming over his face. 

Jensen doesn’t look particularly upset, instead frustrated with himself or whatever is going on in that head of his. 

Jensen chuckles, shaking his head. “I’m distracted.”

“Clearly.”

“Asshole,” Jensen grumbles, but he’s grinning, so Misha presses further. 

“What’s distracting you?”

Jensen laughs for a moment, eyes fixed on Misha’s face while a heated blush creeps up the side of his neck. 

“You.”

“Me?”

“Mhmm,” Jensen hums.

Jensen briefly checks his surroundings and moves in close, closer than they allow themselves to on set, breath tickling the shell of Misha’s ear. 

“I can’t stop thinking about how badly I want your cock in my mouth.”

Misha feels his cock thicken in his pants at Jensen’s words. It’s instantaneous, the effect Jensen has on him. Now, he’s distracted too. 

“Yeah?” Misha asks. He pulls back to look at Jensen and finds Jensen’s pupils slightly dilated and fixated on his mouth. 

“Yep,” Jensen states, punctuating the p. 

“Hmm, you know what I think?”

“What?”

“You should ask for a break.”

Jensen gapes at him in shock for two seconds before he gets it. “Are you serious? Right now?!”

Misha nods, tightening his grip on Jensen’s shoulder. “Yeah, right now.”

“Fuck, alright.”

Jensen looks at him a little longer, and the tension snaps between them like it always has, only amplified by the knowledge of just how fucked up Jensen is over the thought of having Misha’s cock in his mouth. Jensen releases a shaky sigh, shrugging off Misha’s insistent hand and heads back over to where Nina, Jared, and the rest of the crew are waiting. Misha follows, stuffs his hands into the pockets of his coat and watches while Jensen plays it up for the crew.

“Ya know Nina, I think I need fifteen minutes, I’m not feeling too good.” Jensen places a flat palm on his stomach and grimaces, very believably to everyone but Jared, who darts a glance over at Misha and rolls his eyes. 

“I think it was something I had this morning for breakfast, not sure, but it’s uh... been bugging me,” Jensen continues.

“Okay,” Nina says, hesitant. “Fifteen minutes. Just uh try to hurry back once you’re feeling better, we’re on a bit of a time crunch.”

Jensen flashes her a thumbs up, featuring a pained smile, as he starts heading towards his trailer. “Yep, you got it. If I’m not back in twenty send someone to come get me.”

Misha watches him go, pausing an appropriate amount of time before turning to Nina. “I’m going to go with him, you know, make sure he’s alright. Uh get him some water, Pepto Bismol, the whole deal.”

Nina blanks at him before nodding and shooing him, “Fine, go, just don’t be gone long.”

“You got it,” Misha says, grinning at her. 

He catches Jared’s eye as he turns to follow Jensen to his trailer, and finds Jared ever-knowingly smirking at him, arms crossed across his chest. They’re never going to hear the end of this. Fuck it, it’s the last season. 

Misha half-jogs, despite his hip, in an effort to catch up with Jensen, until they’re side-by-side. Jensen sees him, looks over and smirks, “Fifteen minutes long enough?”

“Should be.”

“Good, because I’m dying.”

Misha licks his lips, makes sure Jensen sees him, and is not disappointed in the harsh intake of breath he pulls out of him. “I noticed.”

The moment the door shuts behind them, Jensen is on him. He pushes Misha up against the closest wall, fumbling hands insistent on Misha’s shoulders, desperately trying to shove his trench coat off. He kisses him too, messy and sloppy, overly needy in a way Misha hasn’t seen him in awhile. Misha’s hands settle on Jensen’s hips, kissing him back, licking into his mouth. 

Jensen’s hands stroke down Misha’s sides as he drops to his knees, sliding over Misha’s ass, to grip at his thighs. He scoots forward on his knees, shamelessly leaning in to mouth at Misha’s cock through his pants. 

“Hey,” Misha says, more like half-moans, trying to get his attention. 

Jensen continues, lips warm on Misha’s cock even through fabric that Misha can’t help but buck against him. He’s completely oblivious to Misha’s words, too intent on what he wants to even hear him. Misha groans and reaches down, gripping Jensen’s shoulder. 

“Jensen.”

Jensen gets like this sometimes, desperate and needy for Misha in a way that’s overwhelming and he needs Misha to reign him in a bit. 

His words get Jensen to look up at him, lips parted, eyelashes brushing his cheeks. The sight of him so turned on and eager is enough to punch the breath from Misha’s lungs. 

“Slow down,” Misha says, chuckling as Jensen shakes his head, leaning in to nuzzle against Misha’s thigh. 

“I can’t I need --” 

“Hands,” Misha orders, squeezing Jensen’s shoulder firmly twice. 

Jensen moves instantly, crossing his arms behind his back, exemplifying military posture, even tilting his chin up towards Misha. Their eyes meet and Misha nods at him. 

“Good. Is this okay?”

Jensen’s eyes take him in and he licks his lips. “Yes.”

“Do you need me to tie you or can you be good?”

Jensen goes to speak and then darts his eyes down to the ground. “I’ll be good.”

Misha reaches out with two fingers and tips Jensen’s chin up so their eyes meet again. “That’s not what I meant. I know you don’t _ need _ me to, but do you _ want _ me to?”

“Oh,” Jensen breathes, eyes dark with arousal. He nods. “Yes.”

“Fuck.”

Misha’s hands go to Cas’ tie neatly hanging from his neck. He quickly slips it over his head, moving off the wall to kneel behind Jensen. With deft fingers he quickly ties a loose knot around Jensen’s hands where they rest on his lower back. He tugs on it once he’s finished, testing the tightness. 

“Okay?” Misha asks. 

“Fuck,” Jensen groans, fingertips stroking the silky fabric. “Perfect, Mish.”

Misha walks around Jensen, moving back against the wall, trailing his fingertips over Jensen’s shoulder, making sure to keep physical contact. 

Jensen is visibly hard in his jeans. It’s a little trippy seeing him dressed as Dean looking so debauched as he stares up at Misha, waiting for whatever comes next. 

Misha gazes at him, taking Jensen in: the slight rise and fall of his chest as he tries to control his breathing, the part of his lips, and the look of complete submission on his face. Misha slips a hand into the short strands of Jensen’s hair, gets a handful and gently tugs him closer. 

Jensen whines and moves with him. 

“Show me how much you want me,” Misha says. 

Jensen’s mouth answers for him, as he leans in, hot breath pressing against Misha’s thigh through his pants, gliding all the way up until his lips reach Misha’s cock. Unabashed, he sucks Misha through the fabric, plump lips curving around Misha’s cock, as Misha helplessly grinds against him. It’s hotter than it should be and Misha has to hold himself back from undoing his belt and letting Jensen actually suck him off how he wants. 

“So fucking good,” Misha murmurs approvingly. Jensen leans back on his heels to look up at him, panting. Misha reaches out with his free hand, swiping a thumb across Jensen’s bottom lip. Jensen catches the pad of Misha’s thumb between his lips, twirling his tongue over the tip. Misha lets him, slips his thumb into Jensen’s mouth, keeps their eyes locked, while Jensen sucks on his finger, a low whine leaving his throat. 

“Fuck.”

He wants to drag this out a little longer, make Jensen wait like he usually does, but he can't, it's too much. One handed, other hand occupied by Jensen’s lips and tongue, Misha undoes his belt tossing it to the floor, and pushes his pants and underwear down around his ankles. He wraps a fist around his cock, gliding the pre-cum over the slit with his thumb, and back down to the base. Jensen watches him, lip caught between his teeth, lust evident in his gaze. 

“This what you want?” Misha asks, voice thicker and huskier than he realized. 

“Yeah.”

Misha drags him forward by his hair. Jensen’s lips part further, neck arching, letting Misha drag the head of his cock over Jensen’s bottom lip. Jensen moans instantly, tongue slipping out to lick at the slit, sucking the head into his mouth as much as Misha will let him. Misha moans, tightening his grip on Jensen’s hair, trying to still his shaking hands. He pulls out of Jensen’s mouth, smirking as Jensen leans in, wanting to taste him again.

“Mish,” Jensen whines, looking up at him, pouting. 

“Open for me.”

Jensen does, moaning when Misha’s slips the head of his cock between his lips. He takes him down to the base, hollowing his mouth to make it easier, tongue dragging along the sides of Misha’s cock. 

Misha is not gonna last long, not like this. He grips tighter to Jensen’s hair and lets him take what he wants. Jensen opens for him, letting Misha fuck his mouth, like the good boy he is, the heat of him and quick flicks of his tongue pushing Misha faster to the edge, getting him to fuck his hips into Jensen’s mouth. 

It doesn’t take much, and Jensen loves being used like this, even now when they’re trying to be fast, he relishes in how Misha uses his mouth, fucks into it. Misha gets close, hips stuttering and whimpers leaving unbidden from his throat as Jensen works his cock with his lips. 

As if on instinctual cue, Jensen pulls off Misha’s cock, parts his lips right as Misha comes. It hits mostly his mouth, painting his lips white, the side of his cheek and the tip of his nose. Jensen whimpers, darting a tongue out along the edge of his bottom lip to lick himself clean. He smirks, eyes flicking open, directly focused on Misha. 

“That what you needed?” Misha asks.

“Mmmm yep,” Jensen says, with a content little smile.

Misha releases his grip on Jensen’s hair, dropping down to his knees in front of him. He leans in to kiss him soft and sweet and first, and then licking the seal of his mouth until Jensen lets him in, moaning into the kiss. Misha reaches around and unties the tie binding Jensen’s hands so he can wrap his arms around Misha’s neck while they kiss.

“Want me to get you off?” Misha whispers against Jensen’s mouth. 

“Please.”

It’s easy to get Jensen out of his jeans. Once he does, Misha wraps his fist around Jensen’s cock, gathers up the slick he finds at the slit and uses it to ease his strokes, nice and slow. Jensen shakes against him, trembling from needing for so long, oversensitive. Misha kisses him while he jerks him off, drags his teeth over Jensen’s bottom lip, keeping constant contact while he gets him off. Jensen comes embarrassingly fast, hips stuttering into Misha’s fist nearly a minute after he starts, whimpering Misha’s name into his mouth. 

Misha’s hand is covered in Jensen’s come and he raises his hand up to Jensen’s mouth, knowing, good boy that he is, he’ll eagerly clean Misha up. He does, licking between Misha’s fingers, along his knuckles until he’s clean and Jensen’s left sucking on his fingers. 

“All done,” Misha murmurs, petting at his hair. 

Jensen nods, sitting back and kissing the tip of Misha’s pointer finger. 

“Thank you,” he says, leaning back in for a chaste kiss. “That’s exactly what I wanted.”

“Good,” Misha answers, kissing him one last time. “Will you be able to focus now?”

Jensen shrugs, chuckling, and idly strokes his fingers through the strands of hair at the back of Misha’s head. “I’m never able to completely focus when you’re around, but it will be easier now.”

Misha shakes his head at him, at the ridiculousness of the past fifteen minutes and presses a kiss to the tip of his nose, wishing that they had time to relish in the post-fuck high. Later, once he goes back to Jensen’s tonight he’ll get him until tomorrow morning and that will be enough. 

“They’re waiting, let’s go.”


End file.
